After EW: Relena's Birthday
by Ilya Kipnis
Summary: My sequel to my original story. THe rating is for a couple of scenes and lines, but it's relena's birthday, but the gundam pilots can't come? how sweet will her eighteenth birthday be?


"Happy birthday my sweet little sister," said Milliardo as he came into Relena's room at around eleven o' clock. It was definitely going to be a big day, although the Gundam pilots couldn't come. Duo needed to collect supplies but sent Relena some nice gifts anyway. Cathy and Trowa, since they were circus performers and had a huge performance coming up where they were a big act coming up, they couldn't make it either. Cathy sent Relena some nice clothes, covering for Trowa, who had become bummed out lately. He was going nowhere, although heavyarms was rebuilt. Really now, all the Gundams were rebuilt, especially Wufei's, who loved Nataku so much. Quatre rebuilt sandrock for sentimental purposes, and Duo just liked to travel in style, so that was his excuse. Quatre was REALLY busy as head of the winner corporation and had lots of people working around the clock who needed this, needed that. He was peeved, how oh so very peeved. Well, being Mr. Richy Rich, he had sent Relena (pinky to your mouth) ONE MEELION DOLLARS! Wufei was still ranting about the women are weak thing. Milliardo NEVER liked wufei anyway and at all. 

Heero was still at the L1 colony, 200,000 miles from earth. Quatre's face came on.

"Oh, by the way Heero, I put a homing device into Relena's ring. The homing pads are on top of the box. One for you, and one for Zechs. I'm sure you'll be pleased with that." Well, the one thing Quatre did have, with his cowardice and innocence, thought Heero, is always putting things just in case there. What would the world be like without 'Quatres' around? Time: 12:00

"SHIT! Relena, hold on!" And nobody but NOBODY better dance with her, well maybe except for Milliardo and most other Gundam pilots, not wufei, if they were coming. The Gundams, overhearing his thoughts through the Zero system all responded with YOU BET YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE ON IT! Just kidding. Jinx, double jinx, personal jinx, period! No callbacks! Epyon, shut your trap otherwise we'll hit you extra hard in a duel. You wouldn't would you? Came Epyon. You're right, came the Zeros. Heero removed the radars from the box. The signal was right in the center, well obviously, Heero! The holy ring is right there!

Relena was opening her gifts. 

"Yay! All the NI Eminem albums yet! Well, of course. Him and Duo have the same exact personalities. And nobody but nobody better send me N*NSYNC. They stink! That rhymes. And my brother went platinum not even two times. He was born with it. Hey, why am I rapping? I'm going to give myself a slapping and throw myself a fit! SHIT!"

"Hey, since when did you learn to freestyle like that Relena?" Asked an overhearing Noin.

"Um, I really do not know. Maybe ever since I got all these NI Eminem CDs."

"There you go again Relena."

"Maybe because I'm anxious, nervous, and excited at the same time. Maybe that's why I rhyme."

"Maybe, but can you stop for right now, please?" ended Noin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" both laughed in unison.

"What's so funny you two?" said Relena's big brother while ruffling his two loved ones' hair.

"Hey big brother, get off my hair. Maybe Noin's hair doesn't lose its shape cause it's like a boys bu-,"

"Who you calling a boy you little spoiled brat?" Noin comebacked.

"I am not spoiled, I just live well." Was Relena's reply. Noin suddenly remembered something.

"Yeah, and I am not a plain M&M. I'm a milk chocolate M&M. Nice try on the politically better sounding phrase, but we soldiers are not stupid!"

"Alright you two, break it up, break it up or take it outside. Now hug and make up." Relena and Noin hugged and ruffled each other's hair this time without Milliardo doing it.

Little did anyone know that trouble was brewing somewhere in the far reaches of the earth sphere, courtesy of the wreck of the first epyon, whose cockpit area and zero system were still intact.

"Alright, let's go get a couple of meteors to hit the earth with. Then, we conquer it. We'll make sure operation Meteor is carried out. And in the ensuing destruction, the earth is ours, especially since a special element of our plan will make it fail proof. Not even the Gundams will stop us. But all in good time, all in good time. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm."

Heero forgot something. Turn on the freaking cloaking devices. If someone saw these three Gundams in action, oh boy, would something definitely be up, and with Relena once again queen, it wouldn't be good. The three Gundams faded from view and only their exhaust trail was left. Good. However, that would slow them down considerably. Grrrr.

Noin was dressing Relena up to look like a perfect angel, which she was, unless she wanted to be otherwise, thought noin, who wanted to make sure that the young princess looked absolutely gorgeous at her party. She had warned Relena though, do not dance with ANYBODY. She was the birthday girl and she was not supposed to dance with anyone, unless she wanted to. And Non had known from experience that Relena did not want to dance with anybody at her last birthday party and went upstairs earlier than expected. Noin found her with tear streaks later. She knew what Relena wanted perfectly. At that time however, Heero had not completely regained his humanity. What could Noin expect from Heero? Heero was Heero and unless he himself realized it, he wasn't going to realize it. He did not know anything about mush and romance. Milliardo had tried to reach that 'perfect soldier' level, and had come really close, except his emotions always got into the way of the mission. In all actuality, Noin thought that Milliardo had gotten the better deal. Although he was a tad under Heero's skill, which still was debatable, he always knew to love. Well, he always had Relena, if anyone. Noin at that time felt a surge of pity for Heero. He never loved anyone. Noin could only pray that that had changed by now. She couldn't bear to see Relena like this again. Not again. To any God above, please let Heero come to terms with himself. Relena was glimmering by now. However, all of this, Milliardo had overheard with his connection with Noin, which out of her brother's mind, Relena had also overheard, and then in wing zero, it came to Heero.

"Relena, I'm so sorry. But that will not happen. Not again. Not again." Man, Heero, you really know how to break a Girl's heart, huh? Quiet Zero, he thought. I hadn't come to terms with myself then, and as much as I regret it, do you have to rub it in? Sorry, came the angel Gundam's reply. Although you did do the right thing in your last few days of school. I would've done the same thing if I was human, but I'm not so, oh well.

It was getting late and lots of people were arriving, all with some part in government. Relena hated that, it might be childish, but to have people come to your party because of your role and not because of you really upset Relena. Every prince saw her as a prize except for one. Her brother. Relena had a private tutor lately so she didn't invite any friends since her only real friends were the Gundam pilots and Noin. Her last birthday party was a wreck for her. Too many people asking her to dance and Heero wasn't there. She just wished he'd come as her wish but leave it to Heero to do opposite things. Heero was Heero. She felt some sadness, however little. Could this time it be worse? Not now Relena, not now. That was definitely a big bummer in being rich and famous. Everybody knew you in one way or another, and it would be impolite and rude to not invite other government officials. She was also a political figure, but she hated this politeness. Everybody having to invite you because of their position and because of your position, you have to come too. What garbage. Milliardo hated it every bit as much as Relena, actually more. Relena did not like to think about the fact why, although it was unavoidable. He was 'bad' at one point. And yet, the absolute worst part about it was all of those boy princes. Oh boy, I wonder what Milliardo would do to them if he didn't give a Gundam's exhaust pipe about politeness. And how could she explain that she was taken. She only saw it that way. No proof. Her heart belonged to Heero, but all those gaga over girls princes would think it would be BS, and that would give her a bad name. She had to just make up an excuse like 'not in the mood' or 'just drank a glass to 'whatever' so I'm dizzy' or other things like that. Heero would repel all those goons.

Heero, having his connection to Relena, was taking all this in. To say he and the Gundams were not happy would be a major understatement. Really major. Politeness, chivalry, bushido, I don't give a rat's ass what they call it, thought Heero. Just like those other two things that are needed to keep society intact but really kill you. For adults, taxes, he ovreheard that one a lot. And for anybody too young to pay taxes, school. Heero was schooled REALLY hard before going to fight in the war to make up for all the education he'd miss. However, his mind could only fit so much, so he had to start going again. Well, he was expelled, but then again, he still had a disk full of info that Dr. J put into it so Heero could learn it later. The Zero system came in especially handy for that. But to add to those two needs came politeness. Heero had hardly any of it. He made it up with respect and friendship, to whoever was his friend. Was that good or bad not to have politeness? He could always be mean and no one can put anything on him, but then again, would he have to learn it? Wufei had absolutely no politeness. He was chauvinistic. That made for a couple of laughs. Trowa was very polite, although one could not really tell unless he showed it. Duo had the politeness level of a gang member. A happy go lucky one that is. Well, when it came to the table, converted to the thermometer, someone would rapidly go hypothermic. However, in some other cases, he probably had tons of it. Well with Quatre, he only fought because he had to. He is innocent at heart. Truly innocent. Now about all those other people nagging at Relena, like she was a prize, oh boy, Jet Zero really wanted to strand all of them on an abandoned colony like sardines in a can before whipping out his cannon and make them eat mega particle. Needless to say, Heero felt the exact same way. No one that doesn't truly love her is allowed to touch her. It was around 9:00 and he had just broken the atmosphere as well as sent lots of sonic booms flying at around 10 times the speed of sound. Nothing could match that speed save for other Gundams and Tallgeese. And that was deceleration. The Sank Kingdom was in his sights. Rapid deceleration. In a few minutes he was in the aerospace. Now to the palace.

Relena had already made her wish. Noin and her brother already knew what it was. She had refused countless dancing requests and it was really getting to her. Suddenly the DJ came on and she had the microphone.

"Alright princess, care to answer just who are the most important people to you?"

"Well, that's easy. My brother, Noin, those who are loyal to me I wish to honor and m-my beloved." Sadness was rapidly building inside of Relena. No not again, not this year. Noooooooooooooooo!

"Care to tell us who that might be?"

"I don't think he'd like it very much if I made his name and identity known. My brother and Noin already know who it is but I would like to keep that a secret."

"Milliardo, please tell them I'm tired. I'm going upstairs to my room," Relena whispered.

"Not again."

"Quick brother, before I break down in front of everyone."

"I've just had an announcement from my sister that she is very tired so she is going to rest up, but she wouldn't want the party to stop because of that. Let's party!"

Where is Relena's room! Heero was madly searching for it. That way there would be no missing her. He suddenly spotted, with his keen eyesight, a silhouette of a special teddy bear. He quickly got to the window, undid the lock, oh boy, this zero toy was heavy. What did Quatre put into it? 

Relena had tears streaming down her face but she was high up, so no one could see her. No sobbing yet. She was almost there. Finally, here was her door. She opened it and quickly closed it. Darkness. Now she could finally break down. She collapsed on her bed and started crying, really crying. 

Oh no! Relena! Don't worry, I promise you'll be happy by the time this night ends. Heero put down the angel zero next to her dresser where her teddy bear was.

Relena felt someone kiss her tears away. Can this be? Please let it be! She then heard what she waned to.

"Relena, don't cry, not unless it's out of joy, and then still don't cry. I'm here now."

"Heero," she could hardly whisper and buried her head in his body. 

"It's alright. I'm here now." He kissed her on her lips.

"My wish has come true. Thank you Heero."

"You didn't waste it on me being here and proposing to you did you?"

"Huh?" When Relena turned around, he saw Heero proposing to her.

"Relena, will you marry me?"

"God has answered my prayers. Yes." With that, Relena hugged him and started kissing him. All she saw was his face so she tripped over her bed and fell on it and on top of Heero.

"No sex till we're married."

"Yeah, but kissing is always in."

"Why don't we go down and dance, Relena?"

"Sure." By the time Heero and Relena were done smooching, Heero looked down to see of the landing spot was clear.

"Oh, Heero, I forgot something. Back in."

Inside, Relena slapped Heero twice across the face.

"Ow."

"That was for holding out on me that long."

"We have to go downstairs the long way."

"The long way, what do you mean Heero?"

"I always take the shortcut."

"Uh-uh. I am not letting you jump."

"Obviously."

When Relena got downstairs with her face red from blushing that she was not tired and was with someone, the DJ asked her

"Hey Princess, who's that?"

"The only person that I'd ever dance with."

"Too much info Relena," Heero whispered.

"I thought you were tired," said the DJ

"Apparently, I am not as tired as I thought I was."

"And just what is that ring on your finger?"

"Hey, I'm the birthday girl. Do I have to tell you everything?"

The word ring really got Milliardo's attention. Noin was elated to see her soon to be sister in law this happy. She got her wish.

"Looks like you have to be careful what you wish for, huh Milliardo"

"And then some," said the prince pointing to Relena's rainbow ring. When Heero and Relena came over to Milliardo, Milliardo whispered to Heero

"Heero, do wonders ever cease?"

"Not when I'm around. Oh by the way, your sister's engaged."

"I know. To you. What else do you have to say?"

"I brought a toy for you too, Zechs, it's waiting out back?"

"Just how big is this toy?"

"Why don't we go and see?" When they got out back, Zechs was amazed. Did Heero ever forget about anybody? No. Not unless he wanted to.

"Wow. Heero, you really changed from that perfect soldier."

"I could become him anytime. Just ask Zero. One or the other. Epyon's obviously yours. Oh by the way, they're very talkative and good humored. Oh and Relena, I'm all yours. Forever. I got expelled from school so I have no more obligation in the colonies."

"Wow Heero, what did you do?"

"Teased some jabberjaw girls."

"Heero, why don't we give this party an air show?" asked the prince.

"Sounds good to me."

"Attention! This is the prince speaking. Because of an unlikely surprise from one of the greatest people in the world here, we will be giving you an air show, as well as probably the whole kingdom."

Talk was going around. –another Gundam pilot –air show? –did the princess arrange for this?

Jet Zero and the new blue Epyon blasted off. Zero had its cannon under its shield while epyon had its cannon on its unshielded arm. Both Gundams started off with a cannon blast that collided in mid air and released a huge energy wave. The crowd was in awe. Then came a duel. Needless to say, Heero and Milliardo sorely wanted to duel. Well, they got it. It was with the same pace as the duel in A.C. 195 except with no anger. Just plain fun. Noin was getting jealous that she wasn't allowed to 'play'. By the time the duel ended and the Gundams were all banged up, there was a standing ovation. It was not everyday that people got to see the two top aces in the earth sphere put on such an air show. This was Relena's best birthday party ever, except she wondered, did Heero bring in anything else? 

Relena was getting tired. How could she not? She and Heero went to her room. Once inside, Heero showed Relena her other gift.

"It's beautiful!" She was amazed.

"It's also a communicator, a derivative of the zero system is in there for mind games amd to help you with school, and plus, as you already know, its wings are fluffy. It's also capable of showing emotions through eye movements and talking. Relena hugged Heero and kissed him again and again and again. Pure elation was what she felt. 

"Save some for tomorrow Relena."

"Heero, could you sleep with me?"

"Remember, no you know what until after we're married."

"I know."

The next morning, Heero was the first one up. When he saw how peaceful, no serene Relena looked, he was so happy. They were perfect together. He was so fortunate to have her and she had always wanted him. Relena woke up a few minutes later and in the basking glow of the sun, the two shared a passionate morning kiss.


End file.
